Solo un préstamo
by Christal MP
Summary: En un día común y corriente Horouken Usui llega a la pensión Asakura con un favor que le pondrá los pelos de punta a Yoh. Él a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con la decision de Anna decide apoyarla, sin saber que eso podría arruinar su relación con la sacerdotiza. -Préstame a tu prometida Yoh- -Creo que me gusta Horo horo- -¡Annita es mí prometida y no tuya!- (SUSPENDIDA)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era Domingo, eran las ocho de la mañana. En la pensión "En" situada en Tokio se encontraba una pareja profundamente dormida, estos se encontraban abrazados. Desde hacía varios meses que ellos dormían juntos, eran prometidos a poco no más de un año de casarse. Ambos se querían, eso era obvio.

* * *

Yoh se empezó a mover para poder evitar los rayos del sol, pero fue inútil. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse, al hacerlo sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Esa noche había descansado muy bien junto a su chica. Volteó la cabeza para verla, se veía muy linda con su rubio cabello desordenado, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su boquita entre abierta. Era una visión irresistible, así que se acercó y la besó. Fue algo muy cortó pero consiguió que ella abandonara a Morfeo.

-Buenos días

-Jiji buenos días Annita- murmuró Yoh tiernamente

Anna sonrió mientras se sentaba en el futón, ya se había acostumbrado a la manera empalagosa en la que la trataba Yoh.

-Te ves muy linda así –ronroneó Yoh mientras la miraba con amor

Anna a decir algo pero un beso lo impidió, Yoh no se pudo resistir a sus impulsos y sin dudar se abalanzó contra Anna. Ella le correspondía muy bien a Yoh, el beso pasó de ser dulce y tierno a ser apasionado y caliente, pero cuando el Asakura iba a ponerse encima de Anna alguien tocó la puerta.

-Demonios…- murmuró Yoh mientras se sentaba delante de ella

-Ve a abrir

-Mmmmmh- dijo él con pereza mientras la miraba fijamente

-Puede ser algo importante

-No tanto como tú –Comentó Yoh ganándose un rubor por parte de ella

-Déjate de tonterías y ve a abrir –ordenó Anna mientras se ponía de pie y se adentraba al baño para poder ducharse

* * *

Yoh suspiró y se vistió de manera muy rápida para poder bajar a abrir al inoportuno-y-nada-esperado visitante. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y algo le saltó encima gritando. Luego de varios segundos se dio cuenta que no era algo, sino alguien.

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- gritó un chico peli-azul al momento de lanzarse encima del castaño

-Jijiji Horo horo –respondió Yoh mientras reía nerviosamente al ver el "cariñoso" saludo de su amigo

-¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!- gritó Anna desde el segundo piso

-Jijiji Horo, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? –habló Yoh mientras se levantaba y miraba a su amigo

-Mal, necesito tu ayuda –Horo horo estaba a punto de llorar y eso lo notó Yoh al momento de pedirle que se sentara en el comedor para poder charlar

* * *

No se podía escuchar nada, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Nadie había hablado durante la siguiente hora, solo estaban sentados en el comedor, pensando en cómo comenzar una plática.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- habló el castaño mientras sonreía

-Demasiado

-¿Cómo está Pilika?

-Bien, no pudo venir por algunos problemas familiares, pero te manda a saludar…¿Y Anna?

-Está arriba, creo que debe de estar durmiendo todavía

-¿Y cómo va su relación? –preguntó de manera directa el shaman del hielo. Antes de hablar con su amigo tenía que aligerar el ambiente

-De maravilla –se sonrojó Yoh mientras ponía una cara de enamorado total

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ambos estamos muy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestionó el Asakura menor

-Pues…verás. Creo que lo mejor es ir al grano –El joven Usui suspiró y prosiguió hablando -Tengo un problema, y necesito de tu ayuda Yoh –comenzó a sudar frío Horo horo, no sabía cómo pedírselo

-¿Todo está bien? –Preguntó preocupado Yoh

-No es nada grave…por ahora, pero de verdad eres el único que puede ayudarme Yoh, aunque q-quizás sea mucho p-pedirte esto

-Cuéntame…- pidió el Asakura mientras le ponía una mano encima a su amigo

-Verás Yoh, todo comenzó en Hokkaio…- relataba Horo horo mientras recordaba lo sucedido

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡HOOOOOOORO HOROOOOOOOOOO! -gritaba una niña peli-azul mientras iba corriendo en dirección hacia él. Era su hermana Pilika

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los grandes jefes te buscan –pronunció ella mientras lo miraba con miedo y pena

-¿Qué? –Pronunció el chico mientras sudaba frío -¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Nuestros padres igual te están esperando junto a ellos. Me mandaron a buscarte, quieren hablar contigo

-…- Horo horo tragó en seco. De algo podía estar muy seguro, esto no era bueno. Durante varios meses estuvo evadiendo el tema con éxito, pero no iba a durar por siempre, y él lo sabía. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, no tenía escapatoria…bueno, podría huir…

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Entonces ¿Estás aquí porque estas huyendo de tu tribu? –interrumpió Yoh a su amigo

-No, déjame terminar –Horo cerró los ojos y suspiró –Lo mejor hubiera sido huir, pero sabía de antemano que me encontrarían muy fácilmente y sería peor. Así que mejor fui directo hacía los grandes jefes, ellos estaban en un templo al final de la aldea. Entré y pude ver cómo tanto mis padres como mi hermana también estaban ahí…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

-Qué bueno que llegas Horouken, te estábamos esperando –sonrió Arthur, él era el jefe de toda la tribu de los Aniu –Toma asiento

El chico hizo lo que le dijeron, se sentó junto a su padre mientras mantenía contacto visual con Arthur.

-Estábamos hablando sobre ti con tus padres. Como ya sabrá joven Usui, aquí en la aldea tenemos una ley muy severa. No creo que tenga que recordársela ¿Verdad?

-No…- suspiró Horo horo, ya veía su futuro arruinado

-Más sin embargo, decidimos darle una oportunidad. Esto será por única ocasión cabe aclarar, y eso es porque usted fue un shaman muy valiente, trajo honor a esta tribu. Por eso hemos hablado con su hermana, la señorita Pilika…- decía el señor mientras dirigía una veloz mirada a Pilika para luego volver a mirar a Horo

-A-ah claro –dijo él chico mientras miraba como su hermana sudaba y le sonreía de forma nerviosa

-Nunca nos esperamos semejante noticia, y le queremos informar que estamos muy complacidos

-…- Horo horo guardó silencio, no sabía de qué rayos hablaba el gran jefe de la tribu

-Como todos en esta habitación sabemos perfectamente, que al cumplir los diecisiete años se les compromete con una joven shaman. Esto se hace para perseverar la sangre pura de shamanes, como saben nuestro número se reduce por lo que debemos actuar. Su prometida Joven Usui ya había sido elegida, era la señorita Sandra

Horo al oír ese nombre casi se vomitaba. Esa chica era rara, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar de que era para nada agraciada, se vestía ridículamente, y no tenía amigos. Sus poderes eran muy bajos, casi se podría decir que ella no era considerada una verdadera shaman. Pero algo notó horo, ellos habían utilizado la palabra "era"…

-Pero su hermana apeló por usted…- El chico suspiró y sonrió tranquilamente, pero… -Diciendo que usted tenía novia. Si esto es cierto usted quedará libre del compromiso

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-De verdad necesito tu ayuda Yoh- suplicaba Horo horo mientras lo miraba con una mirada de perrito mojado –No dejes que me comprometan con esa loca

-Quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo…- decía Yoh mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amigo –Ya sé, si te conseguimos una novia te librarás del compromiso ¿no? –Horo asintió –Entonces hay que buscarte novia amigo

-Emm Yoh…- intentaba explicar algo Horo horo pero Yoh no lo escuchaba

-Será difícil ya que yo no conozco a ninguna chica además de Annita

-Pero yo… -Su amigo en definitiva no lo escuchaba, él iba a explicarle el verdadero motivo de su visita pero Yoh no se callaba

-Y encima no sé cómo actuar delante de una

-No entiend…

-Pero ya verás que todo se solucio…- Yoh sonrió pero su amigo lo interrumpió llevándose consigo no solo sus palabras, sino que también su sonrisa

-La necesito a ella –pronunció Horo horo mientras se sonrojaba al señalar a cierta chica la cual estaba parada en la cocina mientras sacaba unas galletas de la alacena.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Yoh abrió completamente los ojos mientras volteaba a verla

-Así es Yoh, la necesito a ella…

-¿A MI Annita? –pronunció Yoh haciendo sin querer énfasis en "mi"

-Así es, la necesito prestada

* * *

Woooooooooooow, x3 se lo que dirán _"Aún no acaba una historia y ya empieza otra u.ú"_ En mi defensa esta idea me estuvo rondando por la cabeza y decidi efectuarla, espero y les agrade. Esto solo es el prólogo, esperen lo demás xD

Preguntas para el capítulo 1:

 **¿Qué dirá Yoh al respecto? ¿Aceptara? ¿Por qué Horo horo quiere a Anna? ¿Anna que dirá? Yo creo que lo matará a golpes xD**

Esto y más se verá en el próximo capítulo

* * *

Adelanto del capítulo 1 "Pregúntale a ella"

 **-¿Qué dices Anna? Te juro que solo será por un corto tiempo**

 **-No**

 **-Anna…- intentaba rogar Horo horo -Por favor, hazlo por mí ¿Qué dices?**

 **-…- ella no dijo nada mientras analizaba la situación, con esto podría tener muchas ventajas…pero por otro lado estaba Yoh**

 **-¿Anna?**

* * *

Nos vemos, y dejen Reviews con su opinión, díganme si creen que Anna aceptará xD


	2. Pregúntale a ella

**Pregúntale a ella**

* * *

 _ **-Así es Yoh, la necesito a ella…**_

 _ **-¿A MI Annita?- prenunció Yoh haciendo énfasis sin querer en "mi"**_

 _ **-Así es, la necesito prestada**_

* * *

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás Yoh, antes que nada quiero decirte que yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con esto…- intentaba explicar Horo horo mientras movía las manos frenéticamente hacía los lados -…fue cosa de Pilika, ella le había dicho a los grandes jefes que mi novia era…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

-Anna Kyouyama

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó el chico peli-azul con los ojos en blanco

-Así es joven Usui, su hermana, la señorita Pilika nos informó que su novia era la señorita Kyouyama- afirmaba Arthur

-…- Horo no salía de su asombro. ¿Anna? La prometida de su amigo ¿Su novia? Esto debería ser una broma

-Créame Joven Usui que lo felicito de corazón

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –balbuceó Horo

-¡¿Por qué?! Por favor joven Usui, no sea modesto. Todo el mundo shamanico sabe que la señorita Kyouyama es la sacerdotisa más poderosa del planeta entero. Es fuerte, ágil, sabia y aunque tenga un carácter difícil, ella es muy guapa. No pudo haber escogido mejor novia

-…- El chico estaba babeando de los nervios, si ellos supieran la verdad lo matarían y lo obligarían a casarse con la loca de Sara

-Aunque lo único que me pregunto es ¿Dónde está ella?- cuestionó Arthur mientras miraba a Horo horo –Debería estar aquí, con usted, su pareja

-…- Horo no salía de su asombro por lo que no escuchó lo que el jefe de la tribu había preguntado y elocuentemente no podía responder. Ante esto, su hermana Pilika contestó en su nombre…cuanto lo lamentaría después

-Etto...Anna no está aquí porque está en Tokio…- decía la chica Usui mientras secaba sus manos. Estaban sudando

-¿Qué hace en Tokio? –desconfió Arthur

-Pues…verá, ella está en Tokio porque…- ella estaba pensando con rapidez una excusa creíble, pero se le ocurrió decir la peor de todas -…porque está cuidando de la pensión

-¿Cuál pensión?

-Bueno…cuando mi hermano estuvo en Tokio por el torneo, consiguió un empleo, y así pudo comprar una pensión para él y para Anna- ella contestó ignorando en el lío en el que se había metido

-¿Por qué hizo eso JOVEN USUI?- preguntó el gran jefe mientras alzaba la voz en "joven Usui", estaba extrañado de que Pilika contestara todo…algo anda mal, pero para suerte de los hermanos Usui, Horo horo ya había recuperado el habla

-Porque no podía dejar a Anna en la calle mientras yo me iba al torneo, debía dejarla segura- contestó Horo horo seriamente. Estaba consciente de que esto estaba mal, pero estaba dispuesto a esto y más con tal de no casarse con Sara

-¡Vaya! Cada vez me sorprende más Joven Usui –afirmó Arthur mientras sonreía

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Por eso Yoh es que necesito a Anna

-Pero ¿Por qué ella?- preguntó Yoh con un tono hostil

-Eh…- intentaba explicar Horo sin salir herido. Había notado en tono en el que Yoh le había preguntado, si le contaba la verdad…no iba a salir con vida

-¡Vamos! Te escucho –retó Yoh mientras fruncía el ceño

-Es que no sé, fue cosa de Pilika. Ya te conté como pasaron las cosas Yoh, amigo, tienes que ayudarme…te lo suplico, ¡NO DEJES QUE ME CASEN CON SARA!

-Yo…- intentaba decir Yoh, pero las palabras no le salían. Era obvio que él iba a decir que no, pero era su amigo…no le podía quedar mal. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, no quería compartir a su Annita.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntaba Horo horo con el alma en un hilo

-…- algo se le tenía que ocurrir, no quería quedar mal al negarse a ayudarlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartirla

-Yoh…

-Pregúntale a ella

-¿A Anna? –preguntó el peli-azul mientras reía nervioso

-Sí, a Annita…- sonrió Yoh, sabía a la perfección que ella se iba a negar rotundamente. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, si ella se negaba como-esperaba-que-hiciera, él no quedaría mal, y de paso no tendría que compartirla

-P-pero me dirá que no…- lloriqueaba el chico Usui

-Jijiji lo siento amigo, pero Annita es la que decide

-Me matará –susurró Horo mientras lloraba nerviosamente

* * *

-¿Usted cree que sea buena idea visitar al joven Usui?- preguntaba Esteban, el segundo al mando después de Arthur

-Sí, algo anda mal. Además, nos serviría para confirmar que el joven Usui no está mintiendo

-Como usted diga, entonces le avisaré- sonrió Esteban mientras se retiraba, pero algo lo detuvo

-¡Espera! –gritó Arthur –No les avises, será una visita sorpresa

-Como usted ordene

* * *

-¿Y cómo se lo digo?

-Solo díselo, no es tan difícil- reía Yoh para sus adentros

-¿Decirle qué a quién?- Oh no, más bien, oh sí. Esa era Anna, la cual había llegado al comedor, se había sentado junto a Yoh

-MI amor, Horo tiene algo que decirte jiji- contestó Yoh mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia mientras enfatizaba "mi"

-¡¿Y qué espera?! –estaba exasperada Anna

-Bueno…A-Anna, pues…yo…- estaba muy nervioso Horo horo. Su destino dependía de un hilo, tenía que escoger muy bien las palabras o si no, Anna nunca aceptaría y él se casaría con Sara –Yo q-quisiera pe-pedirte algo

-Eso ya lo sé idiota. Habla

-Jijiji –Yoh sabía que estaba mal reírse de su amigo, pero era imposible, él sabía que aunque le ofreciera a Anna toda la riqueza del mundo, ella se negaría; aunque claro, no podía negar que era divertido verlo nervioso

-…- Al contrario de Yoh, Horo horo no le encontraba nada de gracia estar así. Tuvo que analizar todo, y solo así pudo encontrar por dónde empezar con la Itako –Bueno, en realidad necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De lo que tú quieras

-¿Qué clase de favor es? –preguntó Anna con cierto toque de interés, lo cual provocó que la primera alarma de Yoh se encendiera, esto no era nada bueno

-Algo muy íntimo- ante esto, se sonrojó Horo horo

-Habla de una vez- exclamó ella haciendo notar su mal humor

-Quieropedirtequefinjasserminoviadelantedemifamilia –habló el chico muy rápido. Efecto de los nervios

-Si hablas más despacio podré entenderte, estúpido

-Perdón Anna- susurró Horo mientras otro sonrojo aparecía en su cara. Esto igual era malo, por lo cual la segunda alerta se encendió en Yoh, el cual no dejaba de mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido –Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Annita! ¡Annita! –interrumpió Yoh con voz infantil

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?

-Te ves muy bonita –ronroneó Yoh mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a ella, ganándose así, un sonrojo de parte de Anna

-Gracias- contestó Anna mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Carajo…- murmuró Horo horo para sí mismo, su amigo se la estaba poniendo difícil

-Habla de una vez pedazo de imbécil –exigió Anna –Les toca hacer la comida

-Anna yo…- iba a explicar Horouken, pero otra vez su amigo lo había interrumpido

-Te amo Annita –comentó Yoh. Él sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño de cinco años, pero sinceramente no quería que NADIE, ni siquiera sus amigos, tuvieran a Anna, aunque solo fuera pariencia

-…- Ella solo se volvió a sonrojar. Sabía que Yoh estaba celoso y sospechaba que tenía que ver con lo que su idiota amigo le iba a decir

-Anna, quiero que…

-¡Annita!

-Yoh, podrías callarte un moment…-

-¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!- gritó Horo horo, los nervios ya eran insoportables. ¡Listo! Lo hizo, y no se arrepentía

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Así es, quiero que seas mi novia porque…- iba decir Horo pero una bofetada de Anna en su mejilla derecha le arrancó las palabras, haciéndolo callar

-¡COMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A ACEPTAR! ¡SOY LA PROMETIDA DE UNO DE TUS MEJORES AMIGOS! –gritó a todo pulmón Anna mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, encarando a Horo horo

-…- Yoh no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños fuertemente. De la nada le habían llegado unas ganas irresistibles de golpear a su amigo

-Déjame explicarte Anna- intentaba decir Horo, pero otra bofetada ahora en su mejilla izquierda lo silenció

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO TUS EXPLICACIONES DE PORQUERÍA!

-P-pero- intentaba decir el chico, sin importarle el dolor

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!

-…- Yoh se mantenía callado, no quería interferir

-A-Anna…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡PUES ME VAS A ESCUCHAR QUIERAS O NO! –gritó el peli-azul mientras se paraba y azotaba las manos en la mesa. Estaba harto, ni siquiera lo dejaban hablar

-¡¿PERO QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MI PROMETIDA?! –ahora fue el turno de Yoh para alzar la voz. Él se levantó de golpe mientras fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada

-Yoh…- susurró el chico mientras ponía los ojos blancos de la impresión, su amigo nunca había levantado la voz en toda su vida –Lo siento amigo

-Discúlpate con Anna –habló Yoh mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, estaba molesto con él, NADIE, ni siquiera él podía hablarle así a Anna

-Lo siento Anna…- el chico Usui bajó la mirada mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-…- ella no dijo nada. Estaba en shock, Yoh nunca había gritado, y menos defendiéndola. Decidió callar y tomar asiento junto con su prometido –Hay que calmarnos todos

-Concuerdo contigo Anna- comentó Yoh mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

-Está bien. Ahora sí, puedes hablar Horokeu. Te escucho

-Gracias…- susurró el peli-azul –Bueno, verás yo…

* * *

Comenzó explicando todo desde el principio. Justo como a Yoh, le contó todo. Le platicó sobre el enorme favor que necesitaba que le hicieran. Hubo mucho silencio incómodo, pero sobre todo tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que el chico del norte pudiera explicarse ampliamente sin confundir a Anna.

-Entonces veamos si entendí…- comenzó Anna mientras cruzaba los brazos –Necesitas que yo me haga pasar por tu "novia" delante de tu familia, y además de eso igual quieres que diga que esta es "tú" pensión, ¿Correcto? –preguntó Anna, enfatizando "novia" y "tú"

-Así es Anna. Ya hablé con Yoh, pero él me dijo que tú tenías que decidir. Y es por eso que te estoy contando todo esto

-…- Yoh no había dicho nada durante el relato, solo se había dedicado a escuchar con una ligera mueca de malestar

-No –respondió la rubia mientras miraba fijamente al chico Aniu

-Anna, te lo suplico, mi vida, mi futuro dependen de esto. Te juro que solo tendremos que ir un par de días a Hokkaido, te presentaré a mi familia y volveremos. No es complicado

-¿Y después qué? Te aseguro que todos preguntarán al ver que tú y yo no estamos juntos

-Ya pensaré en algo, solo necesito tiempo Anna. Si aceptas podrás brindarme el tiempo que necesito para poder librarme de esto…Te lo suplico Anna

-Yo creo que…- iba a opinar Yoh, pero su amigo le ganó. Horo horo ya sabí lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, y no se lo iba a permitir…

-¿Qué dices Anna? Te juro que solo será por un corto tiempo

-No

-Anna…- intentaba rogar Horo horo -Por favor, hazlo por mí ¿Qué dices?

-…- ella no dijo nada mientras analizaba la situación, con esto podría tener muchas ventajas…pero por otro lado estaba Yoh

-¿Anna?

-Acepto, pero con una condición

-Pídeme lo que tú quieras

-Quiero los pergaminos sagrados del norte

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Horo horo mientras abría la boca…eso era imposible, solo el gran jefe los tenía

-¿Aceptas?- decía Anna mientras extendía su mano hacia Horo horo

-…- no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que robarlos, pero todo era por no casarse con Sara –Acepto- comentó el joven Usui al estrechar la mano de la joven rubia

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeesto es tooooooooooooodo xD

Dejen reviews, díganme que tal les pareció.

Jejeje a mí me gustó x3

Preguntas para el sig. capítulo:

 **¿Qué son los pergaminos del norte? ¿Por qué Anna los quiere? ¿Yoh está bien? ¿Cuándo visitarán a Horo horo? ¿Lo cacharan con la mentira? Ojalá y no xD**

Esto y más se verá en el próximo capítulo

 ** _CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:_**

 **aio hyuuga** **:** Hola, jejeje espero y que con este capítulo se resuelvan tus dudas, aunque sea un poco xD Creo que lo tomó muy mal Yoh x3, tu dime. Y gracias por tu review, ojala y dejes uno en este.

 **choolruiz** **:** Jejeje si, ya sé… es un mega problemón xD Pero Yoh no es tan santo xD Quizás me pasé en la reacción de Yoh, pero me gustó. No está muy celoso, pero más adelante se pondrá peor ¡Eh! x3 Anna aceptó el trato, aunque más adelante lo lamentará chan chan chan chan xD

PD: Gracias :'3, me haces feliz, enserio… espero y dejes review en este capítulo también C:

 **Line11:** jejeje xD aquí te dejo el capítulo 1 xD Espero y estés complacido C: Realmente espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como a mí C: Gracias por tu review, espero uno en este igual ¡Eeeh! xD

* * *

Adelanto del capítulo 2 "Tu no sabes nada"

 **-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- gritó desesperado Yoh mientras apuntaba hacia el pecho de su amigo Horo**

 **-No entiendo porque te pones así, ella ya acepto**

 **-¡CÁLLATE!**

 **-Pero Yoh…yo**

 **-¡A TI TE GUSTA ANNA!- gritó el castaño al momento de soltarle un golpe a su amigo**

 **-Yo…- intentaba decir Horo desde el piso. Ese golpe le había dolido, pero lo que más le dolió había sido la mirada de amigo, se parecía mucho a la de Hao**

 **-¡NIÉGALO!**

* * *

Nos vemos, y dejen Reviews con su opinión, díganme como creen que Yoh reaccionará :3


	3. Tú no sabes nada

**Tu no sabes nada**

* * *

 **-¿Anna?**

 **-Acepto, pero con una condición**

 **-Pídeme lo que tú quieras**

 **-Quiero los pergaminos sagrados del norte**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Horo horo mientras abría la boca…eso era imposible, solo el gran jefe los tenía**

 **-¿Aceptas?- decía Anna mientras extendía su mano hacia Horo horo**

 **-…- no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que robarlos, pero todo era por no casarse con Sara –Acepto- comentó el joven Usui al estrechar la mano de la joven rubia**

* * *

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?- cuestionó Anna mientras soltaba su mano

-¿Plan?- preguntó nerviosamente Horo mientras le caía una gotita por la nuca

-Sí- respondió Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada –No tienes un plan ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! si, mi plan…- pronunció Horo con nerviosismo –Pues es simple, solo debemos ir los dos a Hokkaio a ver a mi familia. Te presentare como mi… etto...

-Como tu novia, lo sé- simplificó Anna al notar como Horo se ponía rojo y nervioso

-Eeh si. Estaremos unos cuantos días allá para que te conozcan y se convenzan de que somos n-novios –explicó el peli-azul mientras tartamudeaba la última palabra

-¿Cuándo iremos?- preguntó Yoh mientras mantenía una mirada seria

-¿Iremos? No lo creo Yoh- explicó Horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Mi familia sospecha de la mentira y si encima te ven conmigo y con mi "novia" sospecharan sobre ti. Creo que lo mejor sería si tú te quedas mientras Anna y yo vamos a Hokkaio

-¿Qué? No lo haré- afirmó Yoh mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Yoh, creo que Horo horo tiene razón- exclamó Anna seriamente –Sería muy raro si su novia llega acompañada por uno de sus amigos, además…- tomó la mano de Yoh para relajarlo, ya que había visto su ceño fruncido -…nuestra relación no es secreta gracias al torneo de shamanes. De hecho me sorprende que la familia de él no sepa que somos prometidos, pero está bien.

-Quizás tienes razón Annita, pero no me gusta la idea

-A mí tampoco, pero con esto conseguiremos los pergaminos. Es un trato justo

-Por cierto Anna, ¿Para qué quieres los pergaminos?- preguntó curioso Horo

-Que te importa- respondió hostilmente Anna

-B-bueno- sonrió Horo y no supo porqué

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- preguntó Anna algo incómoda, ya que había notado como Horo horo la había mirado y había sonreído

-Mañana mismo si puedes Anna, mientras más rápido vayamos será mejor- respondió el Aniu

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Anna para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacía las escaleras –Estaré arriba empacando, no me molesten

-Sí Anna- respondió el Aniu

* * *

-Esteban ¿Ya está listo el portal?- preguntó Arthur aún sentado en su silla

-Sí señor, podremos aparecer en Tokio cuando usted quiera- respondió Esteban

-Entonces vámonos, avisa a la familia Usui para que se preparen

-¿Ellos igual irán señor?

-Sí como te dije no confío en el joven Usui, algo no está bien, por eso los sorprenderemos haya en Tokio, junto con su familia como apoyo

-Sí señor, como usted ordene- respondió Esteban con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía si hacer o no la pregunta

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-La verdad es que sí señor, perdone mi indiscreción pero ¿No le agrada la idea de que la señorita Kyouyama sea novia del joven Usui?

-Claro que me agrada, solo que me parece algo imposible, según tenía entendido la señorita estaba con la familia Asakura. Pero creo que estaba equivocado, de cualquier manera hay que comprobarlo ¿No lo crees?

-Claro que sí señor, pero ¿Se imagina si es verdad que ellos están juntos? Su descendencia sería extremadamente poderosa, la tribu Aniu sería tomada en cuenta de nuevo

-Eso espero Esteban, si como el joven Usui dice la señorita Anna es su novia podríamos hacer cosas grandiosas, ella podría incluso brindarle gran parte de su poder para el próximo torneo de shamanes, tendríamos la victoria asegurada

-Suena grandioso señor- sonrió Esteban con satisfacción

* * *

Ambos shamanes estaban en silencio, el ambiente era tenso, tanto que se podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. Nadie hablaba, nadie se mirada, nadie sabía que decir. Yoh estaba serio, había visto como su amigo miraba a su Annita y le había molestado. Si alguien le preguntaba a él si le agradaba la idea de que Anna estuviera de acuerdo con eso él diría que es raro. Pero lo raro no era ella, si no Horo horo, aún no entendía porque había escogido justamente a Anna para su novia, existían muchas chicas y justamente había elegido a Anna, era extraño…

-Yoh, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el Usui con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sí-

-¿Seguro? Creo que no te gustó que Anna aceptara

-Solo te pido que mantengas tu distancia con MI prometida- sentenció Yoh enfatizando "MI"

-Lo haré

-Eso espero. Tu sabes que Anna es todo para mí, la amo como no tienes una idea, haría todo lo posible para que ella este bien, sabes que ella me quiere…-explicaba Yoh con el rostro serio, no sabía porque pero sentía que era necesario decirlo –Tienes razón al decir que no me gusta la idea, pero somos amigos, así que te pido que no intentes nada con ella. No quiero tener que golpearte.

-Tranquilo Yoh- dijo Horo horo con una mueca de malestar, le había enojado lo que le había dicho su amigo

-Bien, puedes tomar cualquier habitación que esté disponible- sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la habitación de Anna. Tenían que hablar.

* * *

-Buenos señores Usui, ¿Estan listos?- preguntó Arthur a los padres de Horo

-Sí- respondieron ambos padres con seguridad

-C-creo que deberíamos avisarle a mi h-hermano- decía Pilika con nerviosismo

-No veo por qué hacerlo, a menos que tengan algo que ocultar- alzó las cejas el jefe de la tribu

-No señor- sonrió ella con nerviosismo

-Entonces entre al portal señorita Usui- sentencio Arthur mientras señalaba el dichoso portal.

El portal estaba en el marco de una puerta, de ella salían destellos de luz blancos y grises. Estaba puesto en una pared, a corta distancia se veía que detrás del portal estaba la ciudad de Tokio.

-Suerte hermano- susurró Pilika mientras entraba al portal

* * *

Yoh había subido al segundo piso, se encontraba rumbo a su habitación. Quería ver a Anna. Hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle cuánto la amaba. No sabía porque pero él creía que era necesario. Podían llamarlo loco pero él sentía que está situación iba a resultar mal para él. Quizás por eso amenazó a Horo horo, debía tomar precauciones por si las dudas.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ahí la vio.

Estaba tan ocupada empacando su ropa que no se dio cuenta de que su prometido la estaba observando. Yoh sonrió con ternura mientras la observaba.

Anna se había puesto de espaldas mientras acomodaba su ropa en la maleta, estaba algo nerviosa aunque claro, su rostro era serio como siempre. Ella sentía que el Usui les estaba ocultando algo, si tan solo aún tuviera el reishi, sería de gran utilidad en este momento. Como sea, si Yoh confiaba en él, ella igual lo haría.

Yoh cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado de que Anna no lo oyera, se aproximó hasta posicionarse atrás de ella, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo. Ella se sobresaltó pero sólo por un segundo.

-Annita…- ronroneo Yoh junto a la oreja de ella

-Creí que estabas con tu amigo-

-Prefiero estar contigo- murmuró Yoh mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre, como si fuera algo posesivo

-Yoh- Anna se sonrojó y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado

El chico aprovechó esto para darle la vuelta a su novia. Estaban frente a frente, el chico la volvió a abrazar pero ahora ella le correspondía sujetándolo de sus hombros y recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te voy a extrañar…-decía el chico mientras acariciaba su delicada cintura -…voy a extrañar a mi Annita

-Solo es una semana. Podrás sobrevivir sin mí- dijo sarcásticamente ella

-Tal vez, pero no quiero- susurró Yoh mientras la abrazaba más fuerte -¿Segura que no puedo ir?

-Segura, ya te explique las razones

-Si si, para que no sospechen…lo sé- bufó Yoh con un puchero pero luego se acordó de algo importante -Annita

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Para qué quieres los pergaminos sagrados del norte?

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó ella mientras rompía el abrazo aunque no del todo, pues Yoh la seguía sujetando de la cintura

-Curiosidad

-…- Anna lo mira con una ceja alzada, le estaba mintiendo

-Estaa biieeen, lo preguntaba porque pienso que deben ser valiosos, ya que de otra manera no hubieras aceptado- explicó Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa, le habían cachado la mentira

-La señora Kino me ordenó conseguirlos, no me dijo porque, sólo me dijo que a cualquier costo los obtuviera…

-¿Entonces ya sabias lo de Horo horo?

-No, eso fue casualidad

-¿Entonces como esperabas conseguirlos?

-Te lo iba a pedir a ti- sonrió Anna mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño -Tú se los ibas a pedir a Horo horo

-Jijiji Annita, él nunca me los hubiese dado- sonrió Yoh con ternura

-Si te lo hubiera pedido como un favor personal, lo hubieras conseguido sólo para darme placer

-Jijiji, tienes razón en eso Annita- respondía mientras la acercaba más -Los hubiera conseguido sólo para ti, para mi hermosa prometida

-Tonto- ella se había ruborizado, últimamente Yoh le hacía cumplidos y eso era lindo aunque algo empalagoso. También había que ver que estaba a unos tres centímetros de él

-Hermosa- sonrió Yoh mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos en un dulce beso

Le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Anna, en su humilde opinión se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Esperaba ser el ÚNICO que lograra hacerla sonrojar, él estaba completamente enamorado de su Annita y ella de él también.

Anna no puso resistencia al dulce gesto del castaño, secretamente le gustaba que el castaño fuera tan dulce con ella. En unos segundos el beso subió de temperatura cuando Yoh comenzó a lamer los labios de la chica para pedir permiso para entrar a su boca y hacer el beso más profundo. Ella lo dejó.

Para Yoh eso fue más que suficiente, subió una mano hacia la nuca de ella, ejerciendo cierta presión haciendo el beso más profundo. Él recorría la boca de ella con cierta pasión, dulzura y algo de miedo…ella sólo sentía el cariño de su prometido.

Yoh sintió una **_presencia_** en el pasillo.

Ella pudo sentir como Yoh sonreía a mitad del beso, para después romperlo y comenzar a besar su cuello.

Yoh había bajado su mano hacia su cintura otra vez, mientras besaba el cuello de su Annita. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, él solo seguía a su corazón.

-Te amo Anna- ronroneo Yoh mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta

-Yoh..- decía ella, mientras recibía el calor de su prometido

-Te extrañare mucho Annita- sonrió Yoh al momento de romper el abrazo

-También te voy a extrañar Yoh- pronunció Anna tragándose su orgullo

-Jiji Annita, ¿Te ayudo a empacar?- se sonrojó Yoh mientras la miraba

-Si- Anna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario pero su prometido la sujeto de su muñeca y la jalo hacia él con cierta fuerza haciendo que ella girará y quedará frente a él.

-Te amo- pronunció Yoh mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mucha ternura.

-También te amo- respondió ella con un sonrojo enorme

* * *

Horo horo se encontraba acostado bocarriba en su futón. Estaba enojado. Se sentía celoso. Hacia unos minutos atrás había ido a buscar a Anna para decirle a qué hora se iban a ir mañana pero no contó con que "alguien" iba a estar con ella.

Iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho la voz de su amigo dentro de la habitación. Por simple curiosidad abrió la puerta un poco…

Y como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Jijiji, tienes razón en eso Annita- respondía mientras la acercaba más -Los hubiera conseguido sólo para ti, para mi hermosa prometida

-Tonto- ella se había ruborizado, últimamente Yoh le hacía cumplidos y eso era lindo aunque algo empalagoso. También había que ver que estaba a unos tres centímetros de él

-Hermosa- sonrió Yoh mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos en un dulce beso

Le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Anna, en su humilde opinión se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Esperaba ser el ÚNICO que lograra hacerla sonrojar, él estaba completamente enamorado de su Annita y ella de él también.

Anna no puso resistencia al dulce gesto del castaño, secretamente le gustaba que el castaño fuera tan dulce con ella. En unos segundos el beso subió de temperatura cuando Yoh comenzó a lamer los labios de la chica para pedir permiso para entrar a su boca y hacer el beso más profundo. Ella lo dejó.

Para Yoh eso fue más que suficiente, subió una mano hacia la nuca de ella, ejerciendo cierta presión haciendo el beso más profundo. Él recorría la boca de ella con cierta pasión, dulzura y algo de miedo…ella sólo sentía el cariño de su prometido.

Yoh sintió una _**presencia**_ en el pasillo.

Ella pudo sentir como Yoh sonreía a mitad del beso, para después romperlo y comenzar a besar su cuello.

Yoh había bajado su mano hacia su cintura otra vez, mientras besaba el cuello de su Annita. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, él solo seguía a su corazón.

-Te amo Anna- ronroneo Yoh mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta

-Yoh..- decía ella, mientras recibía el calor de su prometido

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Seguía haciéndose ilusiones con Anna. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, era la prometida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Yoh lo había ayudado, lo había alentado cuando él estaba decaído. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa. ¿Y así le pagaba? Era un malagradecido.

-Pero, no puedo evitarlo- se susurró a si mismo Horo horo

Él lo sabía. Anna Kyouyama era alguien inalcanzable. Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. A su lado tenía al futuro Shaman King, no lo cambiaría por un perdedor como él. Pero encima de todo, era porque ella lo amaba. Se veía en sus ojos, ella lo miraba con amor, con ternura, con agradecimiento, con el corazón. Y él, bueno, podría decirse que los sentimientos de él superaban los de ella con facilidad.

-No puedo hacerles esto-

Pero ya estaba hecho. La mentira ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa, ahora sólo era cosa de seguir fingiendo. Aún no se podía creer que ella haya aceptado. Sólo puso como condición los pergaminos, eso luego lo vería. Aún le intrigaba por qué los quería pero, después lo averiguaría.

Sabía que esto estaba mal pero no tenía otra opción.

* * *

-Jijiji Annita, ¿Y si llevas mejor pantalones?- preguntó inocentemente Yoh

-¿Por qué?- alzó una ceja Anna ¿Desde cuándo Yoh se metía en su forma de vestir?

-No quiero que otros chicos te miren las piernas Annita-

-¿Y porque no?- sonrió con burla Anna

-Porque no estaré ahí para defenderte si alguno intenta propasarse contigo

-¿Por qué me defenderías?- cuestionó Anna

-Porque te amo, eres lo más importante para mí Annita- sonrió Yoh mientras se acercaba lentamente a Anna –Moriría por ti

-Estúpido- sonrió ella mientras lo miraba, algo iba a salir mal. Su sexto sentido se lodecía, y sabía que Yoh también lo sabía, pero él no hacía nada.

 **Debía confiar en él.**

 **Debía confiar en ella.**

 **Debían desconfiar de Horo horo.**


	4. Plan B

_**¿Plan B?**_

* * *

 **Debía confiar en él.**

 **Debía confiar en ella.**

 **Debían desconfiar de Horo horo.**

* * *

-Annita ¿Tu crees que esto sea buena idea?- preguntó Yoh al momento de recargarse en una pared mientras observaba a Anna cerrar su maleta

-¿A que viene eso?- cuestionó ella mientras se volteaba a mirarlo

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quizás te enamores de Horo horo estando allá y yo no pueda hacer nada- explico Yoh mientras agachaba la mirada

-Tienes miedo- concluyó ella

-Si, tengo miedo a perderte

-...- Anna no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su prometido y por sorpresa lo abrazo cariñosamente -Eso no pasará

-Anna...- se sorprendió Yoh al sentir el calor de su prometida, pero esto duro solo segundos ya que al percatarse de eso le devolvió el abrazo haciéndolo más fuerte -Te amo

-Tonto- sonrió ella al momento de escuchar esa declaración de amor que desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía -Debería darte una paliza por creer semejante cosa

-Jijiji Annita no puedes culparme, eres muy bonita

-¿Y eso qué? Horo horo es tu amigo

-Lo sé, pero desde que llegó noté algo diferente en él

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Siento que oculta algo

-¿Crees que esté mintiendo?- preguntó Anna alzando una ceja mientras rompía el abrazo

-No del todo, creo que está omitiendo una parte de la verdad

-Entonces ¿Que hacemos?

-Por ahora nada, solo prométeme una cosa Annita

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que cuando yo crea que sea suficiente esto se acabará- propuso Yoh con el rostro serio, lo cual preocupó a Anna

-¿Qué se acabará?

-La mentira de Horo horo

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? no lo sabía ni le importaba. Estaba acostado pensando en la nada y en el todo. Ahora su todo tenía nombre y apellido.

Anna Kyouyama.

La prometida de su mejor amigo Yoh.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella? Fácil. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ella al escuchar con atención las palabras que utilizaba Yoh al describirla.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Jaja ¡Te lo juro! La otra vez vi a Len besando a Jeanne- comentó con todo el ánimo posible Chocolove mientras todos reian menos uno. Len

Todos los shamanes se encontraban ahí. Era la fiesta anual en la que todos se volvian a juntar y a platicar renovando esa amistad de años.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Len todo sonrojado

-Así que el tenedor si tiene corazón- se burló Horo horo mientras tomaba su vaso riendo

-Al menos tengo novia, idiota- sentenció Len mientras los ignoraba a todos con un sonrojo nivel dios

-Jijiji chicos, ya no molesten a Len- rió Yoh mientras los miraba con su típica sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Lo defiendes porque lo entiendes- se excusó Horo horo algo molesto

-Jijiji- se rió Yoh mientras se sonrojaba

-El chiquillo está enamorado- se burló Chocolove mientras sus ojos se convertían en un par de corazones rojos

-Yoh, ¿Estas enamorado?- preguntó discretamente Lizerg mientras bebía su vaso tranquilamente

-Sí- afirmó el Asakura mientras sonreía -Amo a Anna

-Uuuuuuuuu- se escuchó por toda la habitación causando que las mejillas del castaño se volvieran un par de jitomates bien rojos

-Danos detalles- exigieron Ryu, Horo horo y Chocolove

-Pervertidos- susurró Len

-Jijiji Chicos, ella es...Perfecta. Sí, sé que suena muy cursi pero es cierto, yo nací para amarla. Estoy dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quiera. Mi vida solo la imagino a su lado, ella es la indicada. Anna es muy dura, no lo negaré pero conmigo es diferente. Ella me deja mirar su otro lado, sé que pase lo que pase ella siempre estará conmigo. Ella me gusta y no me asusta demostrarlo. Cuando le tomo la mano me siento completo. Les diré la verdad chicos, ella y yo aún no lo hemos hecho; simplemente porque con abrazarla me basta, aunque no me malentiendan, sé que en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo pero cuando eso pase, les aseguro que será especial. Porque ella es especial.

Con esa declaración por parte del castaño todos sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial uno. Un chico peli-celeste se quedó sorprendido ante tal descripción. Sabía que Yoh era un idiota enamorado pero nunca había visto a Anna de esa manera... aunque si lo pensaba bien ella quizás si era perfecta...

-Idiota- comentó Len rolando los ojos mientras los demás se reían menos Horo horo. Len había visto como el Usui se había quedado callado y en ese momento sintió lastima por Yoh, ya que no sabía lo que había provocado su comentario.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Desde aquella noche Horo horo se pasó pensando todos los días sobre lo que su amigo Yoh había dicho y luego de varios meses se dio cuenta que todo era cierto. Anna era la mujer perfecta.

Así se lo había hecho saber a Pilika, y ella lo entendió. Pero al momento de oír su plan creyó que no había sido buena idea decirle que estaba enamorado de Anna.

Estaba metido en un gran problema, si tan solo su hermana estuviera ahí con él…

* * *

-Te lo prometo- juró la chica al ver la cara de su prometido

-Gracias Annita, así estaré más tranquilo cuando te vayas- sonrió de nuevo el chico

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto el capítulo pero era esto o nada durante meses, he estado muy atareada con la escuela pero ya pronto me pondré al corriente... ¿Cuantas veces he dicho eso? Una infinidad, enserio espero me perdonen pero les juro que los recompensaré pronto...

Los quiere y adora Christal (*w*)7


End file.
